Cuffs & Keys
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Future!fic, Cover charge at the local night club, 20 dollars a head. Four glasses of Keystone moonshine, fifty dollars and making out with your best friend priceless. For Femslash minis at livejournal.


Title: Cuffs & Keys

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Anya/Tara

Summary: Cover charge at the local night club, 20 dollars a head. Four glasses of Keystone moonshine, fifty dollars and making out with your best friend priceless.

The year was 2103 and the times were of course different, one hundred years and a few things had changed. Cars were faster and could fly, sidewalks moved in certain cities, and their were a lot more channels on TV nowadays. Three thousand stations and their was still nothing to watch, except a few station that had some old show. Tara and Anya loved watching cartoon network; Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Hey Arnold, Ahh real monsters and Doug – just to name a few. Another station were old game shows, Legends of the hidden temple, double dare, wheel of fortune, Jeopardy and Deal or no deal. The last station they watched every day broadcast old Tv shows from the fifties, sixties and seventies. They would sit down every night and watch Little house on the prairie, leave it to beaver, Happy days, Stanford and sons and their current favorite Facts of life.

"Jo is a Lesbian." Anya said bluntly as she pointed to the tomboy looking girl on the screen. "She has the total hots for Blaire."

"It was never proven, Anya."

"Is your gaydar broken?"

"No my gaydar is not broken." Tara snapped and sighed heavily.

"No need to be grumpy with me, I was just asking." Anya sighed and leaned over to placed her head on Tara's shoulder. Smiling when Tara placed a hand on hers and squeezed.

"Sorry, just a bit of cabin fever. I think we should call Sophie and ask her to come and get us." Lucky for Anya and Tara, they had been resurrected in the council building. It was run by Buffy's great granddaughter, without her they would be completely out of touch with the world. "Its been a couple of weeks since we checked in."

"Maybe we could just sit here for a little while, finish watching facts of life?" Tara nodded and took a sharp intake of breath as Anya cuddle close. For a second she stayed perfectly still but warmed up and placed her arm around Anya. In a hundred years Tara never guessed this was what she would be doing. Holding Anya and watching television, it felt strange and wondered why the ex-vengeance demon was so cuddly with her? "Do you miss your life before Sunnydale?" Well that was out of left field.

"No, in fact I hated my life before Sunnydale. After mom died things were not the same at home, so I begged my father to let me go to college. He agreed but I had to promise to come home before I turned into a demon. When I met all of you I knew I couldn't leave, especially when you all called me family. You were willing to accept me no matter what and I knew Sunnydale is where I belonged."

"Did you see your mom when you died?"

"Yes, did you see your family?"

"No," and that is where Anya left it, something in her aura said she didn't want to even talk about it. Tara instead reached over and smoothed out her hair and smiled, "a second chance and i'm not going to blow it."

"I'm sorry."

"I made my choices and paid my own prices."

"I'm still sorry,"

"Hey, I chose the life of vengeance and I knew where it would get me. Forget about this show and we'll call Sophie and go out and have a good time tonight. Have her drop us off at The Key and get drunk on Keystone moonshine. And perhaps we'll get lucky tonight?"

"Anya."

"Oh come on, Willow's dead and you're not. At least for another forty or so years, so live a little." Tara thought about it and sighed, Anya was right in an annoying sort of way. She could use a little fun, "Please."

"Alright but I very much doubt I'll get lucky tonight."

They didn't even realize they were making out on the dance floor – no one else did either. The Key was a bit of a singles bar and people hooked up all over the place. People pressed up against the walls and moans from bathroom stalls, it was your typical club for those looking for a single night of pleasure. When Anya's hand found its way underneath Tara's shirt, she paused for a moment as her breath caught in her throat. Anya's fingers teased her nipple through the fabric of her bra and she could feel a growing wetness pool between her legs. She needed to be satisfied, she needed to be touched. "Anya, we-" But she was caught off when Anya pressed her lips against her own. For a few minutes Tara allowed the kiss but she pulled herself away and shook her head, walking towards the table she sat with her head lowered and tried to catch her breath. She was still able to control herself and that meant it was time to stop. Anya had followed her and sat down next to her, a slight blush actually rising on Anya's cheeks. "We can't do this, the cuddling, the kissing and heavy petting."

"Why not?"

"Because we're intoxicated and two our long dead lovers were best friends. It feel weird, nice but weird Anya." Anya surprisingly said nothing but after a few minutes of silence they looked up as the waitress brought over two shots of some green liquid. Tara and Anya looked at it and back up at the girl. "We didn't order these."

"No but someone else did, from the lady at the bar." When they looked, no one was there. "Odd." The waitress shrugged and left without another word.

"What do you think are in those and should we even attempt it?" Tara looked down at the liquid and sighed.

"If she's watching it would be rude not to, one more won't kill us. Plus free,"

"Agreed, you know Willow told me a story once. About Buffy and beer and it didn't turn out well, something about cave!buffy and one million BC."

"That was cursed Beer, this is green liquid."

"That's what worries me." Tara grabbed a shot and smiled, "oh well no guts no glory." They clinked their glasses together and took the shot quickly, they swallowed and within second their whole world was spinning. "Oh my..."

"God." Anya finished and before they knew what was happening they were on their feet. "That was delicious." Anya giggled and fell back down in the chair, looking up at Tara their eyes locked and Anya felt her throat close up. The lust behind them was enough to give her her own and Anya stood to close the distance. When their lips touched it tasted of the green liquid, it tasted like honey. They were so gone it didn't even matter anymore. whatever that drink was, whatever it was suppose to accomplish it had. It made them forget their former lovers, it made them forget they couldn't do this. It made Anya forget she wasn't even gay. "Shit, help me get them home." Was the last thing they heard before everything else went mute around them.

When Tara opened her eyes it was dark but she could hear the morning traffic outside her bedroom window. The shades had been drawn and she couldn't remember doing it, she couldn't even remember how they got home. She felt surprisingly warm to her right and noticed Anya was laying next to her – naked. "Oh god, Anya." she went to nudge her and realized her hands did not move, refused to move. She looked up and realized why, handcuffs. "Anya, wake up." She jerked her body in order to free herself from Anya, but the former demon only moaned and curled closer. "ANYA!" Finally her eyes popped open and she groaned, looking around she came face to face with boob.

"and I don't remember a thing."

"Please tell me you have the key, please."

"These aren't mine but I'll look, oh here they are." Anya held up a set of brightly colored keys and smiled. "Now which one?"

"Hurry I really have to go the bathroom."

"Wonder how this happened, because I don't even remember..."

"Coming home, yeah me either. So someone must have dropped us off, someone with a key. Sophie perhaps?"

"I'll call her."

"Anya, unlock me first!"

"Oops sorry." Anya chuckled a little bit and looked at the colored keys. "They all fit in the lock but I don't know why there is so many."

"Well unlock me from the bed first and leave them on my wrists, we'll ask Sophie." Anya nodded and unlocked Tara from the bed, the blonde stood and everything spun. Blushing she pulled on her robe before heading to the bathroom as Anya made a call to Sophie.

"We have a situation." It didn't take Sophie long to get to the house, smirking madly at the sight of Tara's wrists.

"Did you bring us home last night?"

"Yes, didn't think I would leave you two out there alone did you?" Anya extended the keys to Sophie as Tara blushed.

"Why are there so many and which one do we use?"

"Those are love cuffs, used mostly with the most intimate lovers. Each key means something different. Red is lust, blue is love, black is dominance, silver is submission. Lucky you asked before you unlocked her, the gold key is freedom. So use that one to unlock her."

"Why did we have these in the house?"

"Hey not mine," Anya defended herself. "I'm curious but not that curious."

"What do you mean curious?"

"I always wondered what it would be like with a women, been with one but don't remember a damn thing. It doesn't help," Tara actually cracked a smile. "Whose cuffs are these?"

"I'll give you one guess." Sophie held out the cuffs and sighed, "Jasmine."

End.

(I might actually make a second one of this, I have a lot more ideas lol)


End file.
